


Tiny

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Curses, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “And you let him??” Derek snapped, obviously throwing shade at the supposed ‘true’ alpha.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for Sterek Drabbles: January 8/21: **tiny, mountain, shade**

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked, not seeing Stiles with the rest of the pack.

“He told me he was going up the mountain to fight the witch,” Scott replied with a shrug.

“Alone?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Scott replied nonchalantly.

“And you let him??” Derek snapped, obviously throwing shade at the supposed ‘true’ alpha.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Scott said, rolling his eyes.

Hurrying to the mountain, Derek couldn’t believe what he saw when he got there.

Kneeling on the ground, he took in the tiny figure before him.

“Stiles?”

“Now you can keep him in your pocket,” Scott quipped sarcastically.


End file.
